


Missing Part

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, little internal monologue of what ryder must have thought with her brother in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Dorothy Ryder contemplates how she feels about her brother not being around.





	Missing Part

Dorothy Ryder couldn’t believe that he wasn’t around. He being her brother, her twin, her other half in a sense. Damian was always there for her even though he was a few minutes younger, he was always there with a quip, an annoying comment, a comforting arm. He was the person she could always rely on, to count on being there. It felt like a part of her was missing, every decision she made felt ten times harder without his reassurance, his advice, his opinion. Even if he annoyed her at times, even if they didn’t always agree, he was the closest person to her, he was her brother. They shared the same genetics, the same hair colour, even the same expressions. He was the other side to her coin and now without him she realises just how much she relied on him.

It was strange to not hear his voice calling her Dotty knowing she hated being called that, it was strange to not see him messing with her models even after she told him to be careful or to read ridiculous emails at 1 am about how he just thought about the fact that trees could have feelings or the next stupid joke he made up on the spot...or thought he made up. She missed watching old earth movies with him and confiding in him when she was struggling. She missed stealing his hoodies just to annoy him and she missed having family around. She missed family.

Sure, she’d technically gone 600 years without her brother, but she couldn’t remember that and they were still side by side so to speak...and now she was off being pathfinder, exploring this new galaxy and he...he was lying in a coma. When she needed him most. All this pressure, all these expectations, all these people telling her what she needed to do and what was best...and she didn’t even know who to trust. Cora resented her for her father’s decision. She barely knew the others...and everything wasn’t going to plan.

She just wanted to hear his voice again, wanted to have him at her back, telling her who he liked and he who he didn’t. Telling her that he hated the cold or watching him stuff ridiculous amount so food in his mouth. She missed his advice and his support no matter what. How even if she had made the wrong decision he’d still be by her side and vice versa, she knew her brother, she trusted him...and she could really do with that right now.

Dorothy Ryder missed her brother and it felt like part of her was missing, with their father gone and no one to really talk to about it she was struggling. She just wanted her brother around. She didn’t want to walk this path alone.

And she knew she had all these people around her that wanted to help...but it wasn’t the same, she had known these people for weeks, her brother her whole lifetime. They didn’t even need to speak to communicate and he wouldn’t turn his back on her if she made a mistake...she wasn’t so sure she could say the same about the others.

She just wanted him to wake up. She didn’t want to grieve for him too.


End file.
